After The Calm
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you…sister.” Sequel to The Bunny And The Samurai LavixAllenXKanda
1. Enter: After The Calm

Me: Oh my god everyone I am so sorry for the late updates!! My computer caught a bad virus so my uncle's computer genius friend fixed it up. And me, being the stupid ass I am, I forgot to make sure to put a restoration backup… So all my data was lost and since I was smart enough to draft out the stories on paper, I'll be able to have all of the updates up as soon as possible! Once again, I am really sorry for making all of you go through the wait but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!

Kanda: She's just stupid

Me: Hey, I'll have you know that I am very intelligent thank you!!

Kanda: Sure…

Allen: Well that isn't very nice….

Lavi: Ahahaha…..Well Yuu-chan isn't very nice….

Allen: Oh yeah, I forgot

Me: You know, I almost forgot that he was born mean!

Kanda: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man…Please do not enjoy the story

Me: Hey!! Oh yeah, and I'm planning on writing my first Inuyasha fanfic! So…if you're a fan…look forward to it!!

--

**After The Calm: A sequel to The Bunny and The Samurai**

**Chapter 1: To Madrid**

**--**

Kara explained the details of the mission to them as they traveled. It would take them a few hours to get to Madrid. After all, Spain was located in Europe, where the current HQ was located. Allen forbade negative thoughts from entering his mind. He would not allow himself to jinx the chance that the three girls were still up and running. He would not doubt the power his comrades possessed.

'They are alive.' He chanted in his head like a sacred mantra. Kara, recognizing the agonized expression on the boy's face, began to sing a song to make him relax.

_Sousha (Musician) from D. Gray Man. Sung by Sanae Kobayashi, Allen's seiyu (Not mine either…)_

_Soushite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano o hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

Allen turned his head in the direction of the singing.

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

He recognized the song; Mana sang it to him when he was younger. When they had 'created' the symbols for the score.

_Ginno hitmoni yuragu yoruni _

_Umareochita kagayaku oamae_

Although, the very fact that he knew this song once labeled him as a traitor. On that fateful night when everything he once knew was lost. The one he had once called "father", had only been using him for his own purpose.

_Ikuo kunno, toshitsukiga_

_Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

How did this woman know the song? Who was she?

_Watashiha inoritsuzukeru_

Allen found himself getting more and more tired with every passing second.

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo _

All thoughts exited his mind as he was lulled to sleep, his head being gently placed comfortably on Kanda's lap.

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

Lavi and Kanda watched as the new mysterious finder sang Allen to sleep, smiling serenely as his eyes shut and he collapsed onto Kanda's lap, who of course, laid him down into a more comfortable position. Lavi began observing the woman before him, looking for any signs indicating that she was a spy for the Noah. Lavi had been there the night Allen broke down, the night where the truth was learned. If she knew this song, had she been investigated already? And if not, does HQ even know of the matter at hand? If this woman truly was against the exorcists, he wanted to eliminate her immediately. He would not risk the chance that she wanted to harm what he held so dear. He wouldn't allow Allen or Yu to slip from his grasp; he had almost lost them once already.

"Relax Bookman Jr., I don't plan on turning on the order anytime soon. After all, they gave me my life back." She murmured, smiling sadly.

"I apologize for making you remember a painful topic." Lavi stated professionally.

"Ah…there is no need to worry about a finder such as myself." She replied.

"Then at least let me apologize for suspecting you." Lavi responds. "I was just...ya know…worried."

"Of course, I understand completely. After all, why would you not worry for the sake of your lovers." She smiled knowingly. Lavi turned beet red and there was the faintest trail of scarlet on Kanda's scowling face.

"Who s-said anything about being l-lovers?" Lavi demanded, face flushed. Kanda smirked at Lavi, who in turn blushed even more. 'Damn it, why am blushing like this?! Stupid Allen giving me his blushing problem…' An awkward silence engulfed the entire group. The only audible sound; Allen's light breathing.

The tension continued on for about ten minutes until Allen shuffles slightly, lazy blue eyes fluttering open. Allen tiredly stares up at Kanda.

"Hn?" Kanda asks.

"Thanks for letting me use your lap as a pillow…" Allen mutters quietly, getting up to stretch. As he gets up, his eyes lock with Kara's and the intensity is unbearable.

"Who are you?" Allen asks sternly.

"As I stated previously, my name is Kara and I am your finder for this mission." she replies, her gaze faltering as she stared into those eyes filled with immense pain, suffering…and love.

"Why do you know that song?" Allen asks.

"…Because..." She hesitated. "I am Mana Walker's daughter..."

* * *

Well, here's a twist to things… Sorry if it was short compared to other things...but since it's only the first chapter and all…. Anyway, hope you liked it!!

-Rai

P.S. You're probably thinking 'What the hell? I wait so long and this is all I get?' Please do not be mad, the next chapter will not dissapoint!!


	2. My Immortal:Time of Dying

Rai: Well… After a little under five months… here's the latest chapter of After The Calm!! *Sweat drops*

Kanda: About time.

Lavi: Sa~ Let's not keep the reader's waiting, hm?

Allen: You're right. Well, Rai doesn't own D. Gray Man! Please enjoy the long awaited chapter!!

**--**

**After The Calm: A sequel to The Bunny and The Samurai**

**Chapter 2: My Immortal...Time of Dying**

**--**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Who are you?" Allen asks sternly._

"_As I stated previously, my name is Kara and I am your finder for this mission." she replies, her gaze faltering as she stared into those eyes filled with immense pain. Suffering…and love._

"_Why do you know that song?" Allen asks._

"…_Because…" She hesitated. "I am Mana Walker's daughter…"_

**--**

"Mana's daughter...? How is that even possible…?" Allen asked, breathless.

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears._ _And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here…and it won't live me alone._

"Yes, I am Mana Walker's daughter. Once mother gave birth to me, they sent me away so I would not be corrupted by the Earl. A short while after, he adopted you, Allen."

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

"He never meant for you to become involved in this, but he had no other choice. Please know that he grew to love you as his own… Please know that he never meant to make you suffer as you have. Originally, his intentions were to have you inherit the Fourteenth so that I could live peacefully, but once he got to know you; he immediately regretted his actions. Once his mind was made up, he rushed home so that he could take you somewhere safe…"

_And I held your hand through all of these years…But you still have…All of me._

"Sadly, he was too caught up in his anxiety to realize his surroundings…While he was crossing the street, he did not realize that a carriage was coming his way. Once he did see it, it was a tad bit too late…"

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. _

"So please don't hate my father…He really did want the best for you. He really did love you with all his heart. Which brings me to the matter of why I am here. In my deceased father's stead, I will be here to watch over you--as your older sister."

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

"My older sister…" Allen repeated, eyes wide and tearful.

"Correct. Though we are not related by blood, you are my adoptive brother." Kara replied, smiling happily. "And I promise you, I will not let father's death be in vain. I will protect you from the Earl. Whatever the cost."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me…I've been alone all along!_

Allen continued to stare at her, an incredulous expression gracing his tired features, silent tears falling from his eyes.

"I see you can't find it in yourself to believe me…" Kara said sadly, eyes downcast.

"N-No!! It's not that I don't believe you…It's just that I-

"I understand…I guess it'll take a while for you to come to terms with all of this." Kara responded.

"Y-Yeah…" Allen stuttered, sniffling.

"Sa Allen~ Cheer up now, will you?~" Lavi says softly, wiping the tears from the boy's face. "Don't cry, okay?" He whispers, pressing his lips against Allen's forehead.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

Said boy nodded and hugged his knees, letting out a small whimper. "Who said I was crying?" Allen said stubbornly, wiping tears from his eyes.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

"Tch. You're not fooling anyone, Moyashi." Kanda scoffed, wrapping his arm around the younger teen.

_And I held your hand through all of these years…But you still have, all of me…me…me…_

Allen wiped away the last of his tears and looked up, smiling happily at Kara. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you…sister." Kara looked at him, surprised, before returning the smile with an oxygen depriving hug.

"No, the pleasure's all mine…brother."

--

"Well…here we are…Madrid. Good 'ol capital of Spain. Shall we get down to business?" Lavi asked merrily, emerald eye sparkling.

_On the ground I lay. Motionless in pain._

"Sheesh Lavi, be a bit more serious, will you? Or have you forgotten the reason we're on this mission?" Allen scolded, crossing his arms. "This isn't a laughing matter you know."

"But of course it isn't. Lenalee, Rai, and Nella are missing. But I can't help the adrenaline flowing through my veins." Lavi replied.

"I want to find them as soon as possible. This way we can find out if they're safe or not." Allen said, worry evident in his tone of voice. "I really hope they're okay…"

_I can see my life, flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? _

_--_

"Ugh…My head."

"Lady Lenalee? Are you hurt?" Nella called out, her voice echoing into the darkness. Her throat was dry, and her body was numb.

"Nella!" Rai cried. "It hurts. My body is in pain…"

"Rai? Rai?" Nella asked, hysterical. "Rai?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!?!"

_Wake me up! I'm living a nightmare…_

"I…I can't move! What's happening!?!" Rai screamed, yelling out in agony. Darkness surrounded them, and nothing could be seen.

"Rai, it's okay! Calm down, we're here. Calm down Rai…" Lenalee whispered softly. Soothingly.

_I will not die (I will not die…). I will survive! I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you…In my time of dying._

"W-What happened?!" Lenalee choked out, coughing. "How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure, Lady Lenalee. All I remember is fighting a group of akuma and being knocked unconscious. We're definitely in an abandoned holding cell, I can tell you that much. From the looks of it, we've been here a couple of hours. Thankfully there aren't any Noah around."

"How can you be so sure of that, Nella?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, for one thing; my senses are second to none, Lady Lenalee…And I may have um…overheard a conversation a few akuma were having." Nella chuckled.

An ear splitting cry brought the two back to the situation at hand.

"Rai? Hey…Rai?!" Nella yelled, calling out into the darkness. She tried moving, but chains and shackles pulled at her ankles and wrists. "DAMN IT!"

_On this bed I lay…Losing everything. I can see my life, passing me by. Was it all too much? Or just not enough? Wake me up! I'm living a nightmare…_

"Sister!" Rai cried, struggling with the chains that bound her.

"Rai! Please, calm down. Try to regulate your breathing so that you don't hyperventilate." Lenalee said sternly, coughing.

_I will not die (I will not die). I will survive!!_

"L-Lady Lenalee?" Rai asked quietly, shivering. "W-Where are you? S-Sister?! I can't see you guys!! W-Where did you go!?!"

"Sssh. Calm down Rai. We're here…I promise you. You can't see us, but we're here. Now, focus. Let us find a way out of here, shall we?" Nella said, smirking.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you…In my time of dying._

Lenalee smiled at the reassuring words of her friend. She silently prayed that they would be able to escape and return to their home, to the people that loved and cared about them. To their family.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you…In my time of dying._

And as that very thought crossed her mind, the walls around them exploded, light replaced dark, and hooded figures stood before them.

"We've come to take you home, ladies."

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you…In my time of dying._

----

Well, I hope you liked this update!! More on Rai and Nella's condition will be revealed in the next chapter!! Do tell me what you think about the update~

I love you all!! Thank you for supporting me!! OH HELL YEAH! [[Stone Cold Steve Austin--'09 Hall Of Famer]] -- Sorry…just had to put that in there. I just finished watching the Hall of Fame induction for Wrestlemania…Yepp, Wrestling fan XD

~Rai


End file.
